


Petty Jealousy

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cat Trouble, Ficlet, M/M, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito was not an easily jealous guy—he would never admit that. Even though his friends said otherwise, he really was not that kind of guy. Not even a bit.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Pardon me; did you just admit that you’re being jealous because a cat hogged Kudou-kun’s attention from you?”</p>
<p>Kaito hissed sharply. “I am not jealous, Hakuba, and you know that well.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. And that comes from you, of all people, who almost cut a guy’s finger just for touching Kudou-kun’s hair.”</p>
<p>“That’s different! That guy’s trying to flirt with him!” </p>
<p>“You’re admitting it again, Kuroba-kun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I own nothing but the plot and gain nothing except for my own amusement. 
> 
> Seriously. And having four kittens napping on your lap when you're writing this doesn't help improving my grammar and bad attempt at writing decent oneshot (obviously).

Kaito was not an easily jealous guy—he would never admit that. Even though his friends said otherwise, he really was not that kind of guy. Not even a bit.

 

“Oh, morning, Kaito. Woke up already?”

 

Groggily, Kaito nodded and was about to kiss Shinichi when he felt a sudden pain on his leg.

 

“Damn it—!!”

 

“Bad kitty—bad kitty!”

 

The cat with long, fluffy white fur and dark blue eyes—bordering on indigo even—just hissed and jumped onto Shinichi’s lap. Meowing sweetly, it stared at Shinichi with its wide eyes and grinned evilly (at least on Kaito’s eyes) when said detective sighed and patted its back gently instead of continuing his lecture.

 

By the time the cat was purring happily, Kaito had already planned 1001 ways to murder a cat without getting caught inside his head.

 

And still, Kaito would never admit he was that easily jealous type of person.

 

**.**

 

Hakuba Saguru had known Kaito since their high school time. They were not what people said ‘best friend’, but they were on a rather friendly term—if Kaito wasn’t in his prankster mode—and would do the best for Aoko. Hakuba as a boyfriend and Kaito as her childhood best friend, of course, now that Kaito had Shinichi as a lover…

 

It was true that Hakuba was a level-headed person and no-nonsense guy. And that’s why when Kaito told him his current problem, the blond detective could only stare at the aspiring magician with blank look.

 

“Pardon me; did you just admit that you’re being jealous because a cat hogged Kudou-kun’s attention from you?”

 

Kaito hissed sharply. “I am _not_ jealous, Hakuba, and you know that well.”

 

“Ah, yes. And that comes from you, of all people, who almost cut a guy’s finger just for touching Kudou-kun’s hair.”

 

“That’s different! That guy’s trying to flirt with him!”

 

“You’re admitting it again, Kuroba-kun.”

 

Kaito groaned in frustration and let his face fell first to the table. Hakuba winced at the clanking sound it made. He sympathized with this messy-haired magician, of course, but still…

 

“You know, you could always convince Kudou-kun to have a holiday and leave the cat to other people,” Hakuba said unconvincingly. Behind his long bangs, Kaito glared and muttered something that sounded like, “I’m not paying for the mess it made again, that damn cat…” and other things that would make Aoko rinsed his mouth immediately with the nearest soap she could find.

 

Oh, yeah. The mess that cat made at the Professor’s house. “…just ignore that idea, I almost forgot about that girl’s wrath…”

 

“Good that you remember it.”

 

Mental note to self: _never_ mess with Haibara’s laboratorium equipment. Never _ever_ do it. Unless you want to by the replacements and expensive purse with international brand, that is.

 

Kaito would never forget the time where he had to empty his wallet just for buying a woman purse.

 

“What about Kudou-kun’s parents?”

 

That gained Kaito’s attention. Indigo eyes stared at the Hakuba blankly, still trying to recover his memory from the traumatic incident several weeks ago. Hakuba rolled his eyes. “Kudou-kun’s parents are going to return to Japan this week, right? Why don’t you ask them to babysit the cat while you take Kudou-kun on vacation?”

 

Kaito had never thought that he would be this grateful to Hakuba before.

 

**.**

 

There were no big problems after he proposed Hakuba’s idea to Shinichi. The detective was reluctant to leave his beloved pet alone with his parents, but he smiled and agreed to have a nice vacation with Kaito far away from the mansion and Kaito had never felt this happy before.

 

While they were bidding farewell to Shinichi’s parents, he took one last glance to the evil cat and smirked victoriously.

 

The cat, obviously, didn’t take that well. It started clawing for Kaito and hissing loudly on Yukiko’s lap.

 

By the time that happened, though, Kaito was already inside the car with Shinichi reading the latest Saimonji novel. His beloved Tantei didn’t hear his father’s laughter and the cat’s pleading tone, while Kaito himself laughed without voice over his first victory against that overly-possessive cat.

 

 Yep. Revenge was really sweet.

 

* * *

 

**End**

* * *

 

**Omake!**

* * *

 

“Anyway, Shinichi.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why did you choose to adopt that evil cat?” Shinichi flinched at the adjective Kaito chose for his pet, but he said nothing against it. “Well, because he’s similar to you?”

 

“…excuse me?”

 

Shinichi shrugged as he flipped his novel to the next page. “That white fur with thin black circle around his right eyes and indigo eyes, not to mention its overly possessive and easily jealous attitude…” The detective smirked teasingly at the dumbfounded magician. “…those things remind me of you, you know.”

 

Kaito was still frozen.

 

“Uh, hello? Kaito? You still there?”

 

Shinichi compared him to a cat. Which he said was very similar to him—or Kaito Kid, his alterego, in term of appearance.

 

“Kaito? Kaito?”

 

Shinichi said that the evil cat remind him of Kaito.

 

The cat which, most of time, tried his best to make Kaito stayed away from its master.

 

Kaito’s life was sooo messed up.

 

* * *

 

**Really end here :3**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic~ OwO


End file.
